Bad Girl
by BonneyQ
Summary: [M-Rated] [Gruvia] When Gray and Juvia accidentally meet her ex, Bora, the Ice Mage gets a little too possessive of his bad, bad girl.


**AN:** Just keep in mind that we have no idea how Gray could be sexually speaking. In this story he kind of absorbed Juvia's appetite for _it_. I mean, he IS a nineteen year old boy. LOL

(It wasn't written to be a part of 'Sore Loser' universe, but you can read it as a sequel)

**Mature content ahead. Contains my first attempt of writing a **spanking**. Don't like it, don't read it. **

**#**

**Bad Girl**

_One night  
You won't forget the rest of your life  
So come on over to the wild side  
Buckle up and, baby, hold on tight_

Bad Girl - Avril Lavigne ft Marilyn Manson

**#**

Gray was a very calm guy most of the time and he prided himself over it. He usually thought before taking action and it was one of his most redeeming qualities over whatever else faults he's got. He was a very practical guy that followed his brain over his emotions, unless if someone he cared about was threated or hurt.

That's why, when he and Juvia met with her ex-boyfriend and Gray felt the need to punch the other man, the Ice Mage thought it was odd. Wanting to punch Lyon was so normal that he never considered that it was more than annoyance when it happened when Juvia was around.

The Fairy Tail Mages were returning from a week-long mission they took together and stopped by an inn by the road to eat and spend the night, knowing that they were not going to make it home. If Gray had known who they'd meet, the Ice Mage would've built an igloo for him and Juvia to sleep in the middle of the woods instead.

Once they secured their room, the couple went up to clean up and leave their bags before going back down to the inn's restaurant to grab something to eat. Juvia was giggling about something Gray said, while he smirked and was reaching for her hand over the table when they saw someone stop by their booth's side.

"Juvia-chan?"

Gray saw his girlfriend look to the person and look really surprised. "Bora-kun?" Gray retreat his hand and watched as she raised from her side of the booth to talk with the new arrived man. "Oh, it's really you. You cut your hair! Why? You loved your hair!"

Bora chuckled and passed a hand through it. "I thought it was time for me to change a little." Juvia nodded. "It's been what? Ten years? You look gorgeous." This '_Bora-kun_' said, checking Juvia out with dark eyes that Gray didn't like one tiny bit; it was as if he was undressing her without any care of who saw it and the Ice Mage fisted his hands and tried to keep his cool the best he could.

"For Juvia it hasn't been that long." Gray watched as the woman blushed and then tucked a lock of hair behind her ear shyly and the Ice Mage narrowed his eyes at her reaction, cataloguing it carefully. "Juvia spent seven years…"

"In a time bubble, I know. You are quite famous now." Bora chuckled and took a step closer to the Water Mage, offering – what Gray assumed were his smolder. "I am not surprised; you have always been special, Ju-chan. I always regretted breaking up with you." Her eyes widened and she blinked a few times.

That was _it_. Gray thought, clearing his throat to get the blunette's attention and she immediately took a step back and cleared her throat. "Bora-kun," she said with her voice on a higher pitch than necessary, "this is my…" the Water Mage stopped, correcting her words "this is Juvia's guild mate, Gray Fullbuster. Gray-sama, this is Bora Joan."

Finally Bora turned his attention to the Ice Mage and offered his hand to him, and Gray accepted, but his gaze set on Juvia. So, he was only her _guild mate_, wasn't he? Maybe it was his own fault, after all, he was the one who wanted to keep their relationship a secret as long as they could so their friends wouldn't meddle so much, but even so: that was her ex, she should've tell Bora that Gray was her _boyfriend_, not her _guild mate_ . "Oh, Gray Fullbuster. I remember you from the Games! Great work beating that Sabertooth dude."

"Yes." Gray's eyes finally moved from his girlfriend's face to pay attention on Bora. "It was a nice fight." He let go of Bora's hand and the man turned his attention back to Juvia.

"And I saw _you_, Juvia-chan." He pointed a finger at her, playfully. "Beautiful as ever, fighting that pink haired girl." Bora pointed at the booth and the Water Mage sat back and she had to scoop to the end of the booth, because a moment later, the man sat by her side, putting an arm around her shoulders and Gray crossed his arms above his chest, all the playfulness of his stance he had before Bora appeared, gone while Juvia seemed very uncomfortable. "Are you seeing anyone, Juvia-chan?" The man leaned towards her and Juvia moved out of the way the best she could, changing her gaze towards Gray for a moment, not sure of what to say to her ex. "If you are not we should remember the old times." Bora's eyes roamed over her body once more and Gray had to prevent himself to punch his face when her ex-boyfriend dipped in trying to kiss her.

"Oh, is _this_ the time?" She got up from her place on the booth and Bora falling face first on the chair's cushion. "So, _so_ late." It really wasn't, but Gray got up as well, stepping from his booth, hands clutched by his side as he waited for Juvia to come to stay by his side; Bora looked confused for a moment, before getting up and let Juvia pass. "We should rest. Rest is good. The travel will be terrible if we are not properly… rested."

Bora nodded, staring as Juvia went to stay by Gray's side. "Are you two staying for the night?"

"Yes." Juvia fake smiled. "We'll be leaving to Magnolia in the morning."

"Should I go and visit you later?" Bora leered and Gray rolled his eyes. _Really_? That guy didn't take a clue, did he?

"Actually, we are sharing a room." The Ice Mage informed the other man in an attempt to make him understand that he was _not_ getting laid tonight. At least not with Juvia.

"Oh." Bora thought for a moment, before leering once again. The moron. "I am alone in _my_ room and tomorrow morning I'll take the same train to Magnolia, but I'll stop a city before. I can get you there on time…"

"Bora." Gray interrupted the other man with a murderous intent. "Get a clue." The Ice Mage put an arm around Juvia's shoulder, a clear sign of what they meant for each other, especially when she put her hand on his chest. "I haven't had a nice fight in a while, and I am just _itching_ to do some ass whooping." The threat was clear enough and Bora finally caught on.

"Oh." After a moment, he repeated the word as he understood. "_Oh._ I see." Bora coughed and then caught Gray's eyes and saw that his presence was no longer required. Perhaps never was. "Well…" He cleared his throat. "It was nice seeing you again, Juvia-chan."

"You too, Bora-kun." Juvia nodded towards him and offered him a small smile before she and her boyfriend leave the restaurant together.

**#**

Juvia could feel that Gray was still restless when they reached their room and she sighed; he had been so carefree before, laughing and finally acting as her boyfriend in public but meeting Bora turned his mood sour and he would probably pout the rest of the night, like he usually did when annoyed and to tell the truth, Bora also annoyed her.

What was she thinking when she began to date him? He looked so charming back then, but that night all he did was to make her be ashamed of her past love life.

"How long did you two date, again?" Gray asked casually enough while taking his shirt off, preparing himself to sleep while she stood by the fireplace, where there was a small fire some of the inn workers must've started.

"Just about a month." Juvia said, reaching down to her boots, unzipping them and Gray hummed in response. "He didn't like…"

"…your rain, I know." Gray finished her sentence and when she looked up in his direction, just to see him with his back to her, shirtless while kicking his boots off. "Why didn't you tell him I was your boyfriend?"

Juvia kicked off her own boots off and started to unbutton her dress. "You said that we should keep our relationship a secret." His clenched fists told her that it wasn't a satisfactory answer. "I mean…"

"Are you sure it wasn't because of anything else?" Gray said over his shoulder while taking off his pants and staying only in his undewear.

"No, never." Juvia straightened her body, stopping her movements, surprised with his words. "Juvia wants nothing else than to tell everyone about us! To let everyone know that you are hers!"

"I saw your reaction when he told you about that he regretted breaking up with you." Gray said with a serene voice that Juvia knew it was worse than if he were yelling and she cringed with it.

"It… it wasn't anything like that." The blunette answered, trying to find the right words. "Juvia thought about how her life would've been if we had never broken up." By the way Gray slowly turned around and by the darkness of his eyes, apparently Juvia had told him the wrong thing again. "I mean…" He narrowed his eyes and Juvia looked down. "Juvia would be a very different person, with a different life and probably very unhappy, because even though Juvia tries to make you happy, you don't want Juvia to change who she is. The rain stopped because you showed her how, you showed Juvia happiness. A happiness she didn't know she could achieve." Seeing him relax a little bit, Juvia took a few steps closer towards her boyfriend and when he relaxed even more, she put her arms around his naked torso, resting her head on his chest. "Juvia wouldn't trade Gray-sama for anyone else."

"Good." He answered, finally putting his own arms around her small frame and kissing the top of her head. "But even so… I am still angry with you."

"What?" Juvia looked up to him and saw a gleam in his eyes that she had seen only one other time and it made her heart beat faster in anticipation.

"You let him get too close to you." Gray said casually, but he removed his arms from around her to undo the buttons that were left on her dress, her chest barely covered and then, he started to undo her brown belt. "I don't care if men look at you, Juvia. I really don't; after all, you are beautiful, hot and powerful. Any man would look and desire you." He finished with the belt and pulled it forcefully bringing her closer to him once again, earning a startled gasp from the woman. "What I don't like it, it's when someone touches what is _mine_. I was never too great in sharing." Gray held her belt and gripped it hard and then throwing it away to the side a moment later, but she didn't care; all she was focusing on were what his actions were and the way his eyes that looked so dark and predatory. It should scare her, but all it did was making her feel hotter. "You let him put his arms around you, let him flirt with you right in front of me."

"Gray-sama told Juvia that…" She tried to explain herself, but he didn't let her.

"_And_," he said "on top of that, you thought about keep dating him." Gray said between gritted teeth and Juvia knew that her boyfriend was actually very angry with her. "I find myself thinking that maybe I should do something about that." He took a step back from her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Take off your dress and everything else." The Ice Mage tuned around and went to sit on the edge of the bed, resting his chin on his hand, which was supported by his thigh and raised an eyebrow when she didn't do it right away. "Do it, Juvia."

It wasn't as if she had never been naked in front of him before, after all they had been having all kinds of sex for a while now, but in all of those times, he had been helping her get undressed while they were kissing and touching each other quite enthusiastically and undressing in front of him while he watched… that was something else entirely.

Biting her lower lip, she slid the dress he helped unbutton from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, she kept her eyes on his and she could see his eyes roam over her body and Juvia couldn't help but to feel hot and timid of the way he was looking at her.

"I said everything." Gray said casually when she didn't take off her matching set of white lacy underwear (once she knew he had a thing for seeing her in white, she changed most of her underwear wardrobe to that color) and, shyly, the blunette reached for the back of her bra and unhooked it, taking it off slowly and, with one hand letting fall on the floor next to the discarded dress while her other hand covered her breasts. Gray waved for her to keep going and she did so, taking off her panties as well.

There she was, bare for him in the middle of the room while he sat on the bed, watching her every movement and if it weren't for the darkness of his eyes and the bulge in front of his pants, he would've seem uninterested, but Juvia knew better.

"Wh-What now?" Juvia asked with a tiny voice, looking down and trying to cover herself the best she could.

"Now," Gray said removing his elbow from his thigh and patting on his lap, "now I'll mark you so you won't forget when we meet your ex in the morning."

Juvia's eyes widen, it was probable that they would meet Bora once more the next day at the train station and Gray already thought of that while the blunette didn't even remember that fact. "Wha-What are y-you?" She stammered, but not from fear, but from anticipation.

"Well, you have been a bad girl, Juvia. And bad girls get punished."

**#**

Juvia couldn't believe on what she had just heard. Really? Was Gray going to punish her? The thought sent shivers of anticipation through her body and she was particularly hot between her legs. God, if he tried to take her hard she would die, really.

Gray was a gentle lover at times and Juvia couldn't feel more cherished than when he kissed her all over and caressed her so gently, like she was the most precious thing in the world to him. And, god, when he whispered on her ear how important she was to him, how he couldn't lose her, Juvia never felt better.

The times when he got frustrated with her about some random thing, though, and just kissed her hard to shut her up or to divert her attention to something and just took her fast and hard as if she would vanish, oh, those had merits on their own.

But him so commanding and calm, that was new. Usually he was either very loving or very rough. What lied ahead of her, she didn't know but was eager to find out.

With her lack of movement, Gray frowned. "Juvia, if you don't want this..."

"What is _this_?" She asked, but she could feel her center throb already in need. She would try whatever he wanted.

The Ice Mage blushed a little. "I remember that you mentioned spanking one time and I read about it on a book Cana lent to me and I thought his opportunity would be…"

Juvia's eyes perked and she took her hands away from her body with her excitement, stepping closer and kneeling in front of him. "Oh, yes, please!"

Gray couldn't help but to smirk. "You are supposed to be _punished_, Juvia, not rewarded…" He raised one eyebrow and Juvia fought off her smile, trying her best to look like a little girl on Christmas Morning.

"Yes, of course." Juvia nodded and put her hands on Gray's knees and caressed her way up until his crotch; staring at the bulge on it, she licked her lips. Some women didn't like sucking a man's cock, but Juvia loved the way she could make her boyfriend, the oh-so-cold Gray Fullbuster tremble and become undone with her mouth. "What now?" She asked, hoping that he demanded that she sucked him.

Gray tangled his fingers onto her hair and pulled it to make her look at him; he leant close to her face and, returning to his role, he said: "Now you'll do what I tell you to."

"Yes." Juvia whispered before Gray crashed his lips on hers and she could feel, by the way that his mouth dominated hers, that he was not kidding around. He pulled her hair and she took the hint and she stood up and when their lips unlocked, they were breathing hard.

Gray caressed his way up from her stomach to her luscious breasts, the breasts he thought were so damn perfect. He pinched her nipples a little harder than he usually did and Juvia hissed in pain, but soon she moaned and Gray put his lips on her skin and he sucked them while massaging her mounds, using her sighs and moans as a guide.

He removed his hands from her breasts and put one on her hip and with the other, he touched the glistening moisture in the middle of her legs, the slickness of her arousal making his own erection throb even more. Gray touched her labia, but didn't dip his fingers in, not yet. Fuck, he wanted her. He always wanted her and if the _thought_ of what he was about to do to her made her this wet already… gods, he could only imagine what the real deal would feel like.

The Ice Mage could smell her arousal, could feel as hear body got warmer, could hear as her breathing get faster and better yet: he could feel the way her clit was swollen.

Removing his hand from between her legs (earning a frustrating sound from his girlfriend), Gray moved her to the side of his legs and said: "Over my knees, Juvia." He could see her pupils dilating. "You'll be punished now."

Lying over his lap, half of her body was lying down on the mattress after Gray adjusted her the way he wanted her and Juvia let him, after all, it was his show that night. Her legs were hanging from the other side of his legs, her feet not even close to the floor and her ass right where he wanted it to be.

"Do you know why you are going to be punished, Juvia?" Gray put a hand over her ass and started to caress it for a while and Juvia wriggled her hips, trying to get some friction, but he stilled her with a sharp slap on her left ass cheek.

_Ouch!_

Okay, the books she read about it were not specific about the amount of pain she was going to get with that first slap and she instinctively tried to move away, but he put an arm on her shoulder blades, probably waiting for that exact reaction. "Don't move." He slapped the other cheek and Juvia whimpered, not yet in pleasure, but with discomfort and stilled. Her boyfriend started to caress her ass once more and the woman felt slightly better. "I asked you if you knew why you were being punished."

Juvia thought for a moment. "Because Juvia didn't tell you were her boyfriend?" Two more slaps on her left cheek and she whimpered again, this pain not pleasing her at all.

"Think again." Gray said between gritted teeth and the woman could feel him caress her ass once more, warming it up and then she really thought about what had happened that night and it finally dawned her.

"Juvia let him touch her." The next slap was on her right cheek but, unlike the others, Gray's hand immediately found her sex and started to caress it, the pain finally starting to melt with the pleasure.

"Yes." Gray pinched her clit and Juvia wriggled again and soon he had slapped her once more to remind her not to move and that time she actually moaned in delight. Oh, that was starting to get fun. "What else?"

She thought about it once more even as he slid his fingers inside her and it was very distracting. "Because Gray-sama doesn't share."

The hand between her legs disappeared once again and he swatted her three times, immediately returning it after the slaps and Juvia couldn't help but to moan loudly into the mattress.

"That's right, I don't share. I won't ever share you, Juvia." Gray slapped her ass cheeks four more times in sequence and the hand that once held her down by pushing her shoulderblades, found its way to stay between his thigh and her pelvis, easily finding her clit to tease it while he swatted her and Juvia had to hid her face on the mattress to muffle the sound when she could tell the difference between pain and pleasure anymore. "Don't hide your face." Gray slapped her ass at the same time as she pinched her bundle of nerves and she hid her face even more before Gray's spanking hand tangled itself on her hair, pulling it forcefully while the other still caressed her folds. "You won't try to be quiet tonight."

"B-But… P-people will h-hear." She tried to think, to say something, but Gray let go of her hair and slapped her ass cheek once again, earning him a loud moan. Good.

"That's the plan." He slapped her once again and he saw that her skin was – obviously – pink where he had hit her and, somehow, that thought only made him want to mark her even more. "I will make you _scream_ tonight." Another slap and a loud moan followed, since he kept working his fingers inside her. "_Everyone_ will hear you." Slap. "Especially _Bora_." Slightly harder slap, whimper from her. "And then, after I thoroughly fuck you, everyone will know what happened inside this room tonight." Slap, slap, loud moan. "And they'll know not to even think about you in any other way as in mine."

He swatted her again, and, just like he instructed, she didn't try to hold it in and moaned as hard as he hit her and everything seemed to get blurry (later on she would realize it were tears). Every nerve of her body seemed to be awake, every cell seemed to be on fire as Gray kept slapping and working on her sex over and over again and the blunette could feel the buildup of an orgasm forming and before she could even think that it was too soon, that she never came that easy before, her orgasm took her so off guard and it came so hard that she was crying out his name as she rode his fingers, not caring any longer about the 'don't move' rule.

The next thing she was aware of was Gray calling her a good-girl, his fingers still working inside her, somehow keeping her wanting more and when he removed them from inside her, Gray manhandled her, putting her on all fours over the bed, telling her a firm 'Don't move' and Juvia's mind tried to understand things after the orgasm; her arms trembled, her legs were shaking but she still managed to stay at the same position he put her in. What was even happening? Gray was there a minute ago, where…?

When she felt strong hands grab her hips and then a large length she was very familiar with touch her folds, the tiny rational part of her brain understood that he had been taking off his underwear and now he would proceed to fuck her thoroughly as promised.

Well, he was a man of honor, her boyfriend. He could fuck her away as much as he wanted for all she cared. She was one hundred percent on board on that plan.

"You liked that so much that we'll have to do it again soon." Gray chuckled and if Juvia could, she would, but she wasn't exactly thinking straight, she was more focused on the fact that he was not inside her yet and even when she had just came, she wanted him again and now she was craving something else.

Juvia felt his cock brush her entrance and took a deep breath when he slammed inside her as both loudly groaned and Juvia was surprised, after all, Gray wasn't too loud when they were having sex, unlike her.

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good." The Ice Mage said, starting to move in and out of her and she only whimpered in response. "You always feel so tight." And she did, no matter how many times he had her, she was still just as tight and Gray was sure that it was just another thing meant just to make him crazy. "So wet." The blunette whimpered his name and the man removed one of his hands from her hips and slid underneath her, touching her clit, to which she let out a loud unexpected moan that extended when, with his other hand, he slapped her ass one more time.

Gray felt her clench around him and it took all of his strength not to come right then and there. That felt fantastic. "Oh yeah, we're doing this again." The man slapped her ass cheek a couple of times more, timing with the way the thrust and pinched her clit and soon enough all she could do was make sounds and let tears fall.

It was so much! She didn't even realized when her arms given in and half of her body was pressing against the mattress while Gray drove inside her like a crazy man, swatting her ass and pinching her clit and just making her feel every cell of her body scream in pleasure.

She didn't know if she was crying because of hormones, because her ass hurt, because her ass hurt too bad that she was feeling pleasure; all she knew was that his name was sobbed over and over again and when she finally came hard again with a loud cry, Gray did too, one thrust later, spilling himself inside her with a roar of satisfaction that Juvia had never heard before and after that, she felt him pull her with him to the bed as both lied on their sides on the bed.

Juvia remembered feel him remove himself from her, and then put his arms around her, telling sweet nothings even when his breath was not yet even. She dozed off not too long after that, feeling completely sated and with his arms around her.

**#**

The blunette woke up feeling a throb on her ass and it took her a moment to remember why she felt that way and when she did, she sat down on the bed so fast that she felt a little dizzy.

Good God, Gray had spanked.

Gray had spanked her and it had been_ marvelous_.

Looking to the side of the bed and seeing it empty, Juvia frowned and then finally saw her boyfriend, naked as the day he came into the world, looking through the window, seeing the sun come up. Juvia took a moment to stare at his beautiful ass before shamelessly get up of the bed also completely naked and at the moment she got up, she hissed with the burn on her ass and upon hearing it, Gray turned around to look at her and once he saw her put a hand over her bum, he knew she was hurting.

"Fuck." He walked towards her, his expression showing his concern. "Was I too harsh last night?"

"No, of course not." Juvia turned to try to look to her ass and wasn't surprised to see it in a pinkish hue; that was going to stay for a couple of days, at least, since her skin was as fair as the come. Gray didn't seem to think so by the way he eyed her ass worriedly. "Don't. You gave Juvia exactly what she wanted last night." Once he was close enough, Juvia put her arms around his shoulders and soon he wrapped his own around her waist. "Juvia remembers you wanting to make her don't forget to whom she belongs…"

"You were crying by the end of…." He tried to say, but Juvia shushed him.

"Normal reaction," she guessed "so don't worry."

He rested his forehead on hers and sighed "I was so…" The Ice Mage tried to find the right word for it and Juvia helped.

"Possessive?" She offered and he nodded.

"I didn't want to be so harsh, but you seemed to be enjoying it and I…"

"Juvia was enjoying it!" The blunette assured her boyfriend. "You are good with your words, Gray-sama, but you are better with your actions. Even after you told me about what you felt when we het Bora," his arms tightened around her waist "you still had to show it physically and trust me, Juvia was more than on board for that." She winked.

Visibly relaxing, Gray stopped hugging her and slid his hands to her butt, letting them be colder with his magic to help her out. "You did seem very on board."

Juvia giggled. "That was extremely fun. Juvia might act out as a complete brat to…"

"Don't even think about it." Gray groaned and Juvia laughed and was about to kiss his lips when she recalled something he had said the night before. "Oh, god! We were so loud! They heard us, they _all_ heard us!" She blushed.

"I hope _Bora_ did." Gray shrugged, not at all concerned about people hearing him having sex – he had been randomly stripping and showing his business for years, plus he probably would never see those people and if he did, he would be the man who 'made his girlfriend scream so loud everyone heard', so there were no downsides for him. Smiling devilishly, Gray squeezed her buttocks and Juvia gasped. "Now you are going to remind yourself to say who I am to people, right?"

The Water Mage sighed in annoyance. "It's Gray-sama who wants to keep it a secret."

"Nope, not anymore." Gray stated and Juvia looked surprised. "I don't want to be in that situation again, to hear you call me your guild mate while we are much more than that. Plus, I think the whole guild knows anyway."

"What? How?"

"Natsu could smell me all over you and vice versa. He told me so. And Natsu can't keep a secret from Lucy and Lucy can't keep a secret from Cana – she was the one who gave me a book about this sort of slapping thing; Gajeel probably knew and told Levy and she told Mira and then went on and on. I think that they were just letting us sort ourselves out."

"So, can Juvia tell the world?" Her eyes sparkled while Gray rolled his.

"Please, start with Bora. He seemed a bit slow yesterday."

Juvia giggled and kissed Gray lovingly and when they separated, she said: "Alright, boyfriend." And stared expectantly at him.

"Not gonna say it." He let go completely of her.

"Come on, you know you want to." Juvia teased.

"Not gonna happen."

"It's cute."

"Nope."

"But…"

"You could shut up and come to bed so we can celebrate or we could stay arguing over something that is not happening. Ever." The choice to her was clear as she ran to the bed.

**#**

**AN:** ~hides in shame~ So, I did a thing… This is my first attempt of writing a spanking, so, sorry about any physical mistakes. HAHA And since is canon that Juvia _is_ into that kind of thing (apparently), she was pretty quick into adapting to that new way of having sex with Gray. By the way, _Bora heard and had to sleep alone and with a boner because he didn't get laid that night or ever again, kisses._ Argh, I really don't like him.

(for those who didn't understand, Juvia was waiting for Gray to call her girlfriend, but you know… he's too cool for it lol).

07/13/2014 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
